


Ministrations

by Xekstrin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: Sombra and Moira met only once, briefly, and Sombra wanted to say goodbye with a bang.





	Ministrations

 

The first time they met, Sombra didn't let go. She kept a tight grip on Moira's hand, eyes locked, a loud grin just barely restrained. Moira didn't think much of it at the time, certainly not that it was some sort of flirtation. In all honesty she thought it was an attempt at establishing dominance. Moira had dealt with enough of Gabriel's protegees and partners to know the sort: alpha-personalities, crushing handshakes, reminders of the violence they'd cut their teeth on.

All very boring, a waste of her time. But Sombra just smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you, Minister. I'm a big fan of your work."

Moira was instantly on the defensive. Compliments right off the bat rarely had the desired effect on her. "...Mmm."

Sombra lifted her other hand to pat Moira's forearm, giving it one last squeeze before letting her go. She didn't have time to overanalyze it before Sombra vanished, right before her eyes, and Gabriel lead Moira away with an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks again for the assist, Doc." If she paid attention she could recognize the speech patterns underneath the growl, still hear some of that smooth self-assurance. Ruined vocal chords and the hollowed, muffle echo of the mask did a lot to change it, but she knew him the moment she heard his voice over the phone. "Sombra will bring the rest of your payment tomorrow, as soon as she can smuggle it out of the docks."

"She's an interesting one, isn't she," Moira said without much inflection. "Reminds me of Jesse."

"McCree?" Gabriel retreated a half-step. As if there could be any other Jesse.

"Yes." She had that same glint in her eye. "Troublemaker."

Gabriel waved the thought away. "Sombra's less headache. And she's my associate, not my subordinate."

Moira wanted to pry, but sensed Gabriel wouldn't be amenable to it. Perhaps talking about the past wouldn't be the idle distraction Moira hoped it would be; she filed that away for later.

 

* * *

 

 

 

True to her name, Sombra rarely appeared before Moira in direct view after that first introduction. Sometimes there were signs. A note left on her desk. A flicker of light out of the corner of her eye.

She had the humidity, heat, and air pressure of her office regulated to a minute degree. Sometimes she glanced at the room's biometrics and was unsurprised to see two living beings noted. A murmured request to refresh would leave the home AI flickering, and then it reported she was alone again.

She asked for the AI to lower the temperature.

Moira ignored it when it happened, figuring Sombra was merely there as insurance. To detect any treachery. She flitted in and out of Moira's life as Gabriel plotted and lurked, supplying Moira with everything she didn't want on her record as Minister.

"You're up late," she said one night, her voice floating like a phantom's in the room. The noise was followed by light, a sparkle of glitching imagery replaced by a solid human being. "Any particular reason?"

Moira's eyebrows quirked up over her spectacles, nose lowered, unamused. "...Because I have a lot of work to do?"

She set the results of her latest set of genome sequencing down on the desk, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Suddenly aware of how dark it was, she murmured for her room to increase the soft yellow light by thirty percent. It did little to chase away the darkness obscuring Sombra. The woman stared at her with glittering eyes from a safe distance away.

"Isn't there a Mrs. O'Deorain waiting for you at home?" Sombra asked.

"I'm not married, as even a cursory glance at my records will show you." Moira didn't enjoy the song and dance of subtle insults and misleading questions, the way Sombra played stupid to try and weasel more information out of her. "We humans have precious little time on this earth, Sombra. I'd appreciate it if you didn't waste mine. What do you want?"

Standing, she gathered everything at her desk when Sombra didn't immediately respond. Perhaps she'd head home after all, though sleep would not solve the problems in front of her. The coffee in her own apartment always tasted better; there was an unspoken agreement that Gabriel and Sombra would not enter her home and compromise its safety.

She turned her back quickly to grab a book from her shelf. When she glanced back towards Sombra, the woman had slipped across the room and into her chair in the blink of an eye, completely silent.

"We're shipping out tomorrow," she said, sounding bored as she toyed with a calligraphy pen worth more than its weight in gold. "I thought I'd get a kiss goodbye."

Oh.

It snapped into place uncomfortably, as Moira was forced to reassess exactly what Sombra wanted from her. "You hardly know me," she said. It was a given she didn't know Sombra; no one did.

Sombra's leonine grin made Moira's heart skip a beat. From fear? Or something else? She felt like an animal being dissected, and truth be told she didn't entirely dislike it.

"I make it a point to only fuck people I don't know. Safer for both of us."

"I... see."

Moira shuffled from foot to foot. One hand twitched up as if to loosen her collar, suddenly warm, but it was already loose and unbuttoned, the tie strewn over her desk lamp. Sombra followed her gaze to the scrap of fabric and bit back another grin. Setting aside pen for the tie, she wound the silken fabric around her hands and looked up at Moira.

"Do you want this?" Sombra asked, offering it to Moira.

Moira took a few steps closer, eyes darting from Sombra to the tie. Women made her nervous; it was easier to bury herself in work. "Yes."

She waved the silk. "So come get it."

It took a moment to speak. Her throat was suddenly dry, and she held her reports closer to her chest. There was an easy way to do this; there was a way to test the waters and satisfy the ache in her body and reduce some of the risk.

"...Will you undress yourself for me, darling?"  

Sombra's smile widened. Standing pertly at attention, she dropped the tie and busied herself with her jacket and buttons, fingers flying down her body suit and armor. It all dropped to the floor; she stepped out of it and fluffed her hair, peeking up at Moira with an almost shy smile. "What, you wanted a preview?"

Moira hummed softly in agreement, eye sweeping down Sombra's naked form. She was wonderfully soft and plump, a thick waist smoothing out into full hips. Stars studded her body, glittering metal piercings on her hips, her nipples, peeking and glinting when Sombra licked her lips.

"Sit," Moira said. "And show me more."

She flopped back into the chair, knees parting. Sombra seemed content to be admired for now, biting one nail like her teeth ached to sink into something, anything. She trailed it down her own throat, tracing a wet line down her sternum.

Moira's eyes followed it raptly, gaze intense as Sombra teased a finger down at the juncture of her thighs. She frowned, lips pursing, until Sombra shifted lower in her seat, one leg thrown over the armrest to give Moira a better view.

Moira rubbed her damp palms on her trousers, drawn in even closer. Her reports scattered across her desk, forgotten as Moira sank down to her knees, palms skirting up Sombra's bare thighs.

Between her lips, past carefully trimmed hair, another set of piercings. One curved barbell sitting, already wet and shining over Sombra's swollen clit. And a row of rings on the labia itself.

"How curious," she said, daring to brush a knuckle over one of the rings. "I've never been with a woman who had these."

"They're fun," Sombra said, and Moira didn't flinch when she took her hand and directed it over the one on her clit. Moira shivered from the thrill of excitement, and a little bit of fear, but mostly curiosity. "See if you can find my favorite."

"I think I can guess."

She enjoyed pleasuring women with her hands, sometimes with the added distance of gloves between her and them. She rarely touched naked flesh; she rarely removed more than her tie, when breathing became too difficult, when she felt like she would burn up from desire. But something about those rings had her fixated.

She lapped, kitten-soft, listening to Sombra moan and laugh above her. She sucked, flicking her tongue against the barbell, cautiously pulling on the rings with her teeth. Wet all the way down her chin, her bare throat damp with sweat and drops of come, Moira paused just long enough to breathe raggedly to her home AI.

"Lower the temperature."

The thermostat plummeted, thank god, and Moira felt less like she was about to boil out of her skin. Sombra shivered from the chill and desire, her hands resting on top of Moira's head to pull her closer. Her hips twitched forward, needy thrusts onto Moira's tongue, and she came wrapped around two long fingers wedged deep inside her.

Wiping her mouth clean, Moira took a moment to breath, her cheek resting on Sombra's thigh. The other woman ran her nails through her hair, petting her fondly while she recovered.

"Why don't you undress for me next, amor?" she purred, and Moira stiffened up.

Sitting back on her knees, Moira's expression schooled itself back into neutrality. "I'd rather not."

For the first time, Sombra looked caught off guard. She blinked in confusion, before smiling uncertainly. "Well, now I feel greedy. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Lanced with unexpected affection, she stroked Sombra's cheek with the back of her palm. "Perhaps some other time. If we meet again after this." If her dear friend Gabriel ever required her services once more.

"Aahhh." Sombra hissed in fake anger. She shifted subtly on the chair, folding her legs; Moira moved out of the way so she was no longer between them. "Manipulative."

Moira closed her eyes, relaxing again when Sombra ran her nails through bright red hair. "Now I'll be hanging off Gabe's arm, begging for us to come back," Sombra murmured, and Moira rolled her shoulders as a pleased shiver ran down her spine. "Can I crash on your couch next time?"

Charmed and a little taken aback, Moira tilted her head to the side and smiled. "...Maybe."

Though really, if that was what Sombra wanted, she wasn't going to fight it.


End file.
